Dreams of the Heart
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru's feelings are out. As well as a few surprises. One of them being Cho the swordsman, what's he doing at the dojo and what does he want with Kenshin
1. Blissful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin!  
  
Chapter 1: Blissful Night  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe that this was happening she had dreamed about this but had never thought it would happen. The day he had left for Kyoto had crushed her. Kaoru had taken a chance and had told Kenshin she loved him. Kenshin at first had told her that he was unworthy of her love.  
  
"I love you Kenshin I always have."  
  
"But Miss. Kaoru I am not a man worthy of your love."  
  
This had pissed Kaoru off, "WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"  
  
"Oro. Miss Kaoru please calm down it is not good for you to be so mad."  
  
Kaoru couldn't stand to look at Kenshin any more his lips were driving her crazy. All she could think about was how it would feel to have him press his lips against hers. Kenshin was so close to her it was making her dizzy.  
  
"Kenshin I."  
  
She then found herself pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. At first Kenshin was surprised by the kiss. After a few minutes he relaxed and let himself be pulled into the kiss as well. Kaoru grew surprised as Kenshin kissed her back. The passion that she was feeling was almost unbearable.  
  
Kaoru then let her hand wander underneath of Kenshin's gi, Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Kaoru's right hand running across his chest under his gi. Kenshin couldn't help the heat that flushed to his cheeks.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru I don't think we should.."  
  
Kenshin's words were cut short as he glazed into Kaoru's sapphire eyes. There was so much burning inside them. He took in a breath as Kaoru started to untie his magenta gi. Kenshin soon found himself dizzy with desire every inch of him want to be with Kaoru. However he was afraid that if he touched her in such away that he would taint her.  
  
As Kaoru looked into Kenshin perfect amethyst eyes she then let her hands slide away from Kenshin's gi. A small sigh as she looked away from him, she had been so foolish.  
  
'Just great Kaoru now the only man you have ever loved will never want to look at you again.'  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin I've made you uncomfortable."  
  
Kaoru slowly rose from Kenshin's futon and made her way to the door. As she was sliding it closed she spoke softly to Kenshin almost in a whisper.  
  
"Good night Kenshin, I....I love you."  
  
After sliding the door softly to a close Kaoru ran to her room in tears. How could shehave been so foolish, she had been sure that Kenshin had true feelings for her? Kaoru then lifted her fingers to her lips, which were swollen and warm from their passionate kiss.  
  
Sanosuke watched as Kaoru ran down the hallway to her room. That's when Sano realized that Kaoru had come out of Kenshin's room. Sanosuke stopped in front of Kaoru's door. From inside he heard the sound of muffled cries. Cries Kaoru was crying?  
  
Kenshin sat on his futon his eyes unmoving from the door. That's when Kenshin realized that Sanosuke was standing in his room.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Now what did you do this time?"  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard as his looked up at Sanosuke. The next thing Kenshin saw was stars. @-@ Sanosuke pounded Kenshin on the top of his head. Kenshin then rubbed his head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That was for making the little missy cry."  
  
Kenshin gasp 'Miss Kaoru is crying? I never meant to hurt her like that. That I did not."  
  
Kenshin then stood and walked passed Sanosuke and made his way down the hallway. Once he reached the door to her room, he knocked softly then spoke to her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru may I come in?"  
  
Kaoru gasped when she heard Kenshin voice outside. She quickly wiped at the tears in her eyes. She cursed at herself when she realized what a messed she had to look. There was nothing she could do now. She laid back down on her futon before she answered Kenshin.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kenshin pulled in a breath as he reached for the door.  
  
'Sessha believes that it is time that sessha stops begin afraid and just tell Kaoru that you love her.'  
  
Kenshin slid the door open and made his way inside. Where he could see Kaoru form laying on her futon. He slid the door closed behind him, then made his way to Kaoru. For a while Kenshin just stood there looking at her, he then knelt down beside her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, sessha believes he needs to explain himself that is if Miss Kaoru is willing to listen to him?"  
  
Kaoru slowly sat up and looked at Kenshin. Kenshin's very soul ached when he saw Kaoru's tear streaked face. He slowly reached his hands up to Kaoru's face to wipe the tears away that were rolling down her face.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you Kaoru. It is for that very reason that I was afraid to show you my true feelings."  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly at him. "Oh Kenshin, you are always trying to protect me. I only wish that you would let me in. I love you Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, "I love you too Miss Kaoru that I do I was just afraid to tell you."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's amethyst eyes burned in to Kaoru's sapphire ones. They both sat there for a minute just looking at each other. Kenshin then spoke to Kaoru breaking into the stillness of the night.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Are you sure that this is something you want? For once it is done there is no going back. I do not want this to be something that you will regret. That I do not."  
  
Kaoru reached out and pulled Kenshin into a hug.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, I could never regret being with you."  
  
Kaoru quickly placed her lips to Kenshin's. Kaoru then started to untie her yukata, but then she stopped as Kenshin placed his hands over hers. He then finished untying the yukata. Kenshin then felt one of Kaoru's hands slid over his chest.  
"Miss Kaoru I have always thought that you were beautiful and it would seem that the moon agrees with me tonight."  
  
Kenshin lowered Kaoru down to the futon as he kissed her lips. He nibbled her neck lightly. Kaoru watched as he moved his lips to the tops of each one of her breasts kissing them. Kenshin had slid his body on top or Kaoru's molding her to him. As Kaoru looked in to his eyes she could see a desire burning within them; Kaoru soon found Kenshin's lips pressing firmly but gently on to hers.  
  
Kenshin's hands slid down Kaoru flat stomach. He then spoke to Kaoru his voice was husky and so full of passion he almost did recognize that it was his.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I have always wanted to be with you. I never imaged that I could ever feel the bliss that I am feeling now within your arms."  
  
Kaoru blushed lightly at Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, I feel the same way. I felt so alone when mother and father died. Then you came into my life and I was no longer alone, I had you Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru's hands ran through Kenshin's hair pulling it free from its tie. They both panted. As they pulled away from the kiss that had melted them together, Kaoru then nestled her head against Kenshin's chest. Kenshin glazed down at Kaoru and smiled, he then brushed as fallen lock over hair away from her face. Kenshin then noticed that her breathing had slowed and that she was now asleep.  
  
Kenshin let a content sigh escape from him as he gazed down at Kaoru. He then brush her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. He then felt himself falling into a content sleep.  
  
Kenshin awoke the next morning to the sun shining in his face. His left hand still lay protectively over Kaoru. Last night would be a night he would forever hold in his heart as a blissful night.  
  
(A/N: Please Review this story. Thanks. That's it for now. If I get good reviews I'll post more.) 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did though. ^-^  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises  
By InuShemeeko  
  
(A/N: About three months have passed since the last chapter. Oh and I am really sorry if I offended anyone with the first chapter. It wasn't that SOUR I tamed it down a lot from my original chapter. Well hope I get more great reviews again. You guys help me write the chapters with your reviews.)  
  
Kenshin smiled as he rose from his bed and made it to the self where his gi lay. Kenshin soft amethyst eyes glanced down at Kaoru as she slept. It was early in the morning and he did not wish to wake her. As far as he was concerned she looked like an angel his angel. Once he had his gi and hakama tied on he quietly went to Kaoru's side and brushed her hair away, only to place a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
Kaoru mumbled Kenshin's name in her sleep.  
  
"Kenshin..?"  
  
This caused Kenshin to smile once more as he made it to his feet and quietly slipped out the door. Once in the kitchen he busied himself with cooking breakfast. As he was preparing rice cakes for breakfast, one decision laid heavy on his mind. Kenshin had made up his mind today was going to be the day. He was going to ask Kaoru if she would marry him and become his wife. He had told Sano the day before about his decision to ask Kaoru to marry him.  
  
Sano response had been, "As long as you're doing because you love her and not out of guilt."  
  
Kenshin sometimes couldn't help but feel like he wasn't worthy of Kaoru's love. However, every time he said it out loud Kaoru hit him with her bokken over the head. Within a few minutes Kenshin heard Kaoru stirring, he then heard her sandaled feet come down the hallway.  
  
***********  
"Good Morning Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looked up and smiled and Kaoru.  
  
"A good morning that it is Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru made herself busy by setting the table for breakfast. She knew within a few minutes Yahiko would be up and he would be complaining how starved he was. An hour or two after that Sanosuke would show up wanting something to eat.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin's thoughts drifted away as he watched Kaoru. Here of late he could keep his eyes off her. Unfortunately Kenshin still hadn't figured out why.  
  
'Sessha should ask Miss Kaoru now that I should. Before sessha gets afraid and backs out.'  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat out before he spoke. Kaoru turned and looked at him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin smiled lightly at her. "I was wondering if Miss Kaoru would see it fit to marry this sessha."  
  
Kaoru gasped as her voice got caught in her throat. "Oh my god Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru not understanding her reaction. He had not seen this as one of them. Kenshin was starting to feel a little bit warm.  
  
"Kenshin your gi sleeve it's on fire!"  
  
Kenshin looked down quickly to see small flames heading up his sleeve.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes darted around looking for the bucket of water he had, had earlier. However, it had disappeared from where it had been once. The next thing Kenshin knew he was cold and had water dripping into his eyes. Kaoru sighed once she saw that the fire was out. A small giggle slipped from her lips as she stared at the now soaked Rurouni.  
  
"Kenshin you look so cute all wet like that."  
  
Kaoru had to say that he looked more then cute standing there soaked to the bone. She was about to tell Kenshin to forget breakfast and that she would rather have her dessert now. Kaoru then heard a soft laugh come out of Kenshin as he looked down at his soaked entire.  
  
"I believe I will go change into some dry clothes now. That I will."  
  
Kaoru stood at watched as Kenshin turned to leave. As Kenshin started to walk away Kaoru snapped back to her senses.  
  
"Kenshin wait a minute. I never got the chance to answer your question."  
  
Kenshin smiled gently over at Kaoru. "Your answer Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath. "Yes. My answer is yes."  
  
Kaoru then when to Kenshin and kissed him. Kenshin kissed her back and gently placed his arms around her. He then looked down at Kaoru's kimono and then frowned.  
  
"I have surly ruined your kimono Miss Kaoru. That I have."  
  
"It's alright Kenshin I need to change any way. I promised Yahiko that we would do some training today."  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arm around as Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. They both then headed toward their room to change.  
  
* ***  
  
Yahiko made his way into the kitchen for breakfast. He looked around not seeing anyone. Yahiko could have sworn he had heard someone earlier. He just shrugged and helped himself to the warm rice sitting next to the stove.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard Kenshin and Kaoru in here earlier. Oh well if their not going to eat I guess I just help myself."  
  
******  
  
Kenshin slipped on a dry magenta gi then turned to see Kaoru sitting on the floor brushing her hair and pulling it back. Kenshin saw that she was all ready dressed in her training outfit. Just then Yahiko's voice broke the silence in the room.  
  
"Hey, ugly are you up yet! We got training to do!"  
  
Kaoru sighed and laid her brush down.  
  
"Coming Yahiko!"  
  
Kaoru then quickly rose to her feet. Only to have a wave of dizziness hit her. Kenshin saw Kaoru sway and reached out to catch her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?"  
  
Kaoru smiled up at Kenshin. "I'm all right Kenshin. I just rose to quickly off the floor is all."  
  
Kenshin didn't look convinced. "Are you sure Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Yahiko's voice could be heard outside.  
  
"Kaoru come on. I'll never get any training done if you don't hurry up."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin right before she yelled at Yahiko.  
  
"I said I was coming so why don't you just shut up!"  
  
Kaoru's teeth grinded together as she headed outside the dojo she didn't even notice Sanosuke as he greeted her.  
  
"Morning little missy."  
  
Sano face fell as Kaoru stalked by him and head toward Yahiko. Sanosuke turned to see Kenshin coming outside.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin."  
  
"Morning Sano."  
  
"Uh, you think we should warn Yahiko. The little missy looks like she going to kill him."  
  
Kenshin just smiled. "I'm sure he'll be okay, that he will."  
  
That's when Kenshin realized that Kaoru was carrying her bokken (someone please tell me if I'm spelling this right) in her hands.  
  
"Yahik..o."  
  
It was to late Kaoru's bokken managed to come in contact with Yahiko's head several times.  
  
"I told you earlier that I was coming. You had better start practicing patience Yahiko."  
  
Both Sano and Kenshin's faces fell as they looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin are you sure you want to marry her?"  
  
"S...S...Sessha is starting to wonder."  
  
Both men stared at Yahiko unconscious body, which was lying on the ground. @_@  
  
"Come on, Yahiko we don't have all day."  
  
******  
  
Hours later both Yahiko and Kaoru were outside training wooden bokkens in hands. Sanosuke was leaning against the dojo as Kenshin washed the laundry.  
  
"Alright Yahiko that was a good block. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Yeah, one of these days I'm going to kick your ugly butt."  
  
Yahiko was surprised when Kaoru didn't say anything smart back at him. He then noticed as Kaoru's eyes stared to roll up into her head as she fainted.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
********  
  
Kenshin smiled as he listened to Kaoru and Yahiko discussion. Kenshin's smile soon faded when he heard Yahiko call Kaoru's name. He looked up just in time to see Kaoru falling to the ground.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!"  
  
The laundry forgotten Kenshin rushed from his spot to catch Kaoru.  
  
Sanosuke rushed over to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed a little bit as he stared over at Yahiko. The look in Kenshin's eyes scared Yahiko a little bit.  
  
"What happened Yahiko?"  
  
"I don't know Kenshin. We were training; Kaoru told me that I was getting better. I told her I was going to beat her one day and then she just fainted."  
  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's face. She looked pale; Kenshin touched the side of her face.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
He then flinched when he felt how warm she was, beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano."  
  
"Right, I'll go get Megumi."  
  
Sanosuke disappeared down the street and headed for the clinic.  
  
********  
  
Sanosuke made it to the clinic doors.  
  
"Hey, Megumi you got a minute. It's kind of a emergency it's Kaoru she passed out or something."  
  
"I'm sure the little raccoon will be fine."  
  
"Kenshin sent me he's pretty worried."  
  
Megumi turned and smiled.  
  
"Oh well I always have time for Sir Ken."  
  
Both Sano and Megumi headed toward the Kamiya dojo.  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop here. But hey you guys have sent me some good reviews so I'll give you some more.)  
  
Kenshin lifted Kaoru up into his arms and carried her into the dojo. He then headed down the hall to their room. Once inside he laid Kaoru down on the futon. Yahiko appeared minutes later carrying a cloth and a bucket of water.  
  
"Kenshin here's the stuff you wanted."  
  
Kenshin looked over at Yahiko and gave him a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you Yahiko."  
  
"Sure thing Kenshin. Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"You could go watch for Sano and Miss Megumi that you could."  
  
"You bet Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin rang out the cloth a little before laying it on Kaoru's forehead.  
  
"You're going to be all right Miss Kaoru that you are."  
  
Kenshin dabbed Kaoru forehead some more with the wet cloth. Kaoru's eyes then started to open slightly.  
  
"Kenshin..?"  
  
Kenshin's amethyst eyes brightened at the sound of Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Kaoru." He smiled lightly at her.  
  
"Kenshin what happened?"  
  
"You fainted that you did Miss Kaoru. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kaoru sighed, "I'm a little tired. I don't know why though."  
  
"You just rest then Miss Kaoru."  
  
************  
  
Outside the dojo Yahiko wait for a sign of Sanosuke and Megumi. That's when he saw them.  
  
"Hey, over here."  
  
Three of them headed for the door, however Megumi stopped them before they got inside.  
  
"You two stay out here. If I need you I called you."  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin stood outside with Sanosuke and Yahiko. It had taken Megumi forever but she had finally talk Kenshin into leaving Kaoru so she could examine her. Twenty minutes later Megumi stepped out side.  
  
"How's the little missy?"  
  
Megumi smiled over at Sanosuke.  
  
"She's fine. I gave her something to help her rest."  
  
Both Sanosuke and Yahiko looked confused. Megumi then looked over at  
Kenshin.  
  
"Sir Ken, could I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and followed Megumi inside. She stood there just  
smiling at him. She then asked.  
  
"So when is the wedding?"  
  
Kenshin mouth fell open.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Megumi?"  
  
Megumi giggled. "Oh I'm sorry Sir Ken I should be congratulating you."  
  
Kenshin's face fell again. "I'm a bit confused that I am."  
  
"The baby silly."  
  
"B...Baby?"  
  
A smile stayed on Megumi's face. "Kaoru's pregnant."  
  
"Preg...Pregnant."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened just before he fainted and fell to the floor  
@-@. Megumi gasped as she stared at Kenshin.  
  
"Sir Ken?"  
  
(A/N: Ok that's the end for now hope you liked.) 


	3. Realizations

Disclaimer- I do not in any shape or form own Rurouni Kenshin. It would however be a dream come true if I did.  
  
(A/N: Kaoru is 10 weeks pregnant is this chapter. Talk about clueless. :-D )  
  
Chapter 3: Realizations  
By InuShemeeko  
  
"Sir Ken? Sir Ken?"  
  
Megumi looked down at Kenshin's unconscious form @-@. Sanosuke and Yahiko came running to see what had happened. Sanosuke looked over at Megumi and asked.  
  
"Hey fox what happened to Kenshin?"  
  
"He...he just fainted."  
  
"What do you mean he just fainted? There has to be a reason for it."  
  
Yahiko looked over at Megumi.  
  
"Yeah Sanosuke is right there has to be a reason to why Kenshin fainted."  
  
Megumi looked at the two and then answered,  
  
"Well I guess it was when I told him about the baby."  
  
Sanosuke looked at Megumi, he then scratched his head.  
  
"Baby what are you talking about?"  
  
Then it finally hit Sanosuke what Megumi meant by baby. Sanosuke's eyes widened as he looked at Megumi.  
"You mean Kenshin and the Little Missy are having a kid."  
  
Yahiko just shook his head.  
  
"I feel sorry for the kid. I wouldn't want a mother as ugly as Kaoru."  
  
That's when Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko and placed his hand over his mouth.  
  
"After what the little Missy did to you this morning I wouldn't push it."  
  
I few minutes later Kaoru stepped outside.  
  
"Hey what have you guys been talking about?"  
  
That's when Kaoru saw Kenshin unconscious body lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh Kenshin!"  
  
Kaoru ran and knelt down beside Kenshin's motionless form. She then glanced up at Megumi.  
  
"Alright Megumi what did you do to Kenshin?"  
  
Megumi just giggled. "Maybe you should be blaming yourself Kaoru. He fainted when I told him you where pregnant."  
  
Kaoru placed her hand on Kenshin's cheek.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin can you hear me its Kaoru?"  
  
It took Kenshin a few minutes but after hearing Kaoru speak his name he snapped out of it. When he came to he saw Kaoru sitting beside him. While Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi all stared down at him.  
  
"Mi..ssssss Kaoru?"  
  
" Oh Kenshin are you ok?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"I'm fine really. I'm sorry if I worried you. Sessha should know better."  
  
Kaoru then smiled lightly at Kenshin. She then bit her lips as she felt tears start to flood her eyes. Kaoru then picked herself off of the ground and ran for the woods. As she ran away from the stunned group Kaoru did her best to hold back her sobs. Sanosuke watched her leave.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what's gotten into the missy?"  
  
Kenshin was still too stunned from Kaoru's departure to say anything. Megumi giggled at Sanosuke.  
  
"You silly it's probably just her hormones. She's about two months along from what I felt, so her hormones are going to be acting a little silly."  
  
Kenshin picked himself off of the ground and started after Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Missss Kaoruuuuuuuu!"  
  
Kenshin knew he had traveled some distance when he then heard sobs coming from somewhere.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin looked through the bushes to see Kaoru leaning against a tree crying. It pained him to see her cry. The last thing he what to do was hurt her and he had.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru's sob caught in her throat when she heard Kenshin soft voice speak her name.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, sessha would really like to know what is wrong that I would indeed."  
  
As Kaoru turned to face Kenshin two tears slid down her cheeks. Kenshin slowly walked up to Kaoru as he did so he placed a thumb on each cheek wiping away the tears. Kaoru looked into Kenshin amethyst eyes.  
  
"I sorry Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru his confusion shown in his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand that I do not."  
  
"I'm sorry I upset you Kenshin. I'm also sorry about the baby."  
  
"Uh? Miss Kaoru I'm afraid I still don't understand that I do not."  
  
Kaoru turned and looked at Kenshin and blinked a few times.  
  
"I thought that you might not want it."  
  
Kenshin gave Kaoru his Rurouni smiled, "Oh no Miss Kaoru of course I want it. It's a part of you how could I not?"  
  
Kaoru blinked a few more times.  
  
"If it's not that then what is it?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at her once again.  
  
"It's just that there is so much to do that there is. We have a wedding to plan that we do. Then there is planning to do for the baby that there is."  
  
The realization of the fact that she and Kenshin still weren't married hit her like a ton of bricks. However Kaoru then glanced over a Kenshin.  
  
"Wait a minute you're telling me you fainted because we're not married YET?"  
  
Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and glared at Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes widened as he stared at Kaoru.  
  
"Well Kenshin what do you have to say?"  
  
"I uh.I uh."  
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she looked at Kenshin. "Well?"  
  
Kenshin smiled his Rurouni smiled as he scratched his head lightly.  
  
"Well you see I uh...sessha fainted out of shock. It was quite a surprise that it was."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip at this point and try to fight back the tears that started to pour from her eyes.  
  
"I knew it you really don't want this baby."  
Kaoru's shoulders shook as she sobbed. Kenshin was taken aback by Miss Kaoru's outburst.  
  
"Miss...Miss..Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin then gently drew Kaoru into his arms.  
  
"There, there Miss Kaoru. Everything will be all right that it will. And I do want this baby that I do."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head from Kenshin's shoulder and stared into his beautiful amethyst eyes. She then remembered what Kenshin had said about having to get married. Kaoru's glaze shifted down to her stomach right now it was still flat. However she knew that in two more months she would begin to show a little. She then gasped and reached out for Kenshin's hand.  
  
" Kenshin we still have to plan our wedding. Oh there is so much to do."  
  
Kaoru's face brightened as she started to drag Kenshin behind her toward the doujou.  
  
"Kenshin come on. We have a lot of planning to do."  
  
Kenshin eyes widened as he was pulled along behind Kaoru.  
  
He only reply was, "Oro."  
  
Suddenly Kenshin felt Kaoru stop. He then realized that she had let go of his hand. He rubbed it a little, and then looked up at Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru is everything alright?"  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru ran over to some bushes. He winced when he realized that Kaoru was now empting her stomach of all it's contents.  
  
'I think this is what Miss Megumi called morning sickness, however I'm not sure I understand why it is called morning sickness that I don't.'  
  
He then walked over to Kaoru and held her hair back as she retched again. Kenshin then rubbed the small of Kaoru's back.  
  
"Kenshin, don't look at me. I feel so embarrassed."  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's alright Miss Kaoru, that it is. Besides you always look beautiful to me that you do indeed."  
  
Once the nausea had passed Kaoru slowly braced herself as best she could. Kenshin saw how unsteady she was and reached a hand out to steady her. Kaoru smiled lightly up at Kenshin. His eyes widened as he saw small tears springing from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin that's ....that's the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me."  
  
Kenshin's face dropped as he watched the tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Orooo."  
  
Kaoru then took one look at Kenshin's confused face and sighed. She then sniff back a sob.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin..I...I just don't know what has came over me."  
  
Kenshin blinked a few times letting all of his realizations of the day come into focus to him.  
  
"Lets go back Miss Kaoru. You look tired that you do. You should get some rest that you should indeed."  
  
Kaoru smiled up at him.  
  
"I am a little tired now that you mention it."  
  
"Then it is settled is it not? We shall head back to the dojo that we will."  
  
Kenshin let Karou's head rest on his shoulder as the walked back to the dojo.  
  
"There is so much to do that there is."  
  
Kenshin then pictured in his minds eye what the next couple of weeks where going to be like. Miss Megumi had even told him the Kaoru's mood swings might only get worse. His face fell at the thought  
  
'Oro. I just hope we all can make it through the next couple of months that I do.'  
  
(A/N: Ok that's all now. In the next chapter Kaoru will be 11 weeks pregnant going into her 12-week. Come and see the fun that is awaiting the gang.) 


	4. Energy Into Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did.  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.)  
  
Chapter 4: Energy Into Tears  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kenshin panted as he tried to keep up to Kaoru's pace. A few days ago Kaoru's morning sickness had started to wane. In place of her morning sickness, Kenshin had found that Kaoru had these burst of energy. Kenshin watched as Kaoru scrubbed the floor of the practice room.  
  
"Hurry up Kenshin, we'll never get done if you don't put you're back into it."  
  
Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Coming Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin turned to face the voice that had spoke his name. That's when he found Yahiko leaning against the wall. Sweat was rolling down his face and he looked extremely tired. Kenshin smiled over at Yahiko.  
  
" I see Miss Kaoru has already been sparing with you this morning. That she has."  
  
"Yeah and if she keeps this up she's going to end up killing me."  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile at Yahiko.  
  
"You're doing fine Yahiko that you are indeed."  
  
Kenshin then went back to scrubbing the dojo floors. He then looked around for Kaoru. Kenshin scratched his head a little.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Where did she go?"  
  
"I think I saw the little missy heading out toward the bath house."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened a bit before he answered.  
  
"Oro."  
  
He then got up from his spot on the floor.  
  
"I should go check on her that I should."  
  
Kenshin left both Sanosuke and Yahiko staring after him.  
  
*******************  
  
"Man, Sanosuke I've never seen Kenshin as watchful as his has been lately."  
  
"Yeah, well I think the little missy is going to be the death of all of us."  
  
"You said it Sanosuke."  
  
**************************  
  
It didn't take Kenshin long to reach the bathhouse. He then tapped lightly on the door and waited for Kaoru to answer. Kenshin frowned when he heard Kaoru empting the contents of her stomach.  
  
"Miss Kaoru... Can I get you anything?"  
  
Kaoru wiped her mouth and then answered Kenshin.  
  
"No, thank you, I'm alright Kenshin."  
  
"Are you sure Kaoru?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Kaoru then slowly exited the bathhouse, only to find Kenshin standing outside waiting on her. She smiled gently at Kenshin when she saw the worry written over his face. Kenshin noticed Kaoru smiling at him and in turn returned the smile back.  
  
"Well Kenshin lets get busy we have a lot of things to get done in the next couple of weeks. So we should get moving"  
  
That's when Kaoru's smile turned into a frown. Kenshin watched as tears welled up under Kaoru's eyes.  
  
"Oro??"  
  
"Unless, unless you don't plan on marrying me. You're not planning on leaving me are you? Oh Kenshin how could you?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, oro."  
  
Kenshin stiffened and then fell to the ground as a crying Kaoru ran away from him. @-@ Kenshin foot twitched in the air as Sanosuke made his way to Kenshin.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin what's up with the little missy?"  
  
Sanosuke raised an eyebrow as he looked down at a sprawled out Kenshin on the ground.  
  
"Wonder what's up with Kenshin. Oh well, I guess I'll go check on Megumi. See you later Kenshin."  
  
Sanosuke then made his way out of the dojo and over to the Clinic to see Megumi. Kenshin shook his head as he pulled himself off of the ground.  
  
"Karou?"  
  
He then set out to fine Kaoru. Kenshin soon found Yahiko sweeping the porch. He scratched his head and smiled as he looked at Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko, do you perhaps know where Miss Karou went off too?"  
  
Yahiko looked up at Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, she's in her room. She said she was tired and was going to take a nap."  
  
Kenshin smiled at Yahiko.  
  
"I see, I think I will go and peek in on her."  
  
Yahiko called after Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, Karou seemed kind of upset."  
  
Kenshin face went solemn as he spoke.  
  
"I see."  
  
Kenshin slipped his sandals off as he made his way inside and down the hallway. He then knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss Kaoru. May I come in?"  
  
There was a small sigh before he was answered.  
  
"Go away Kenshin. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Kenshin's face fell right before he fell to the ground.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
****************************************  
  
It had taken serve days for Kaoru to let him into the room. However even when she did she refused to talk to him. Time seemed to be moving on at a steady pace. Kenshin had sighed with a glad heart, when Kaoru's morning sickness decided to leave her. Letting Kaoru eat regular meals.  
  
One evening Kenshin was making his way to their room when he heard sobbing coming from the other side.  
  
"Kaoru what is? What's wrong?"  
  
Kenshin burst into the room only to side to a stop. He flapped his arms in the air to try and steady himself. Nevertheless, he fell to the floor in a Rurouni heap.  
  
"Oroooo."  
  
He blinked a few times still hearing a soft sobbing coming from the still figure laying on the futon. Kenshin slowly then crawled up behind Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru? What is it?"  
  
Kaoru sniffed in between sobs as she spoke to Kenshin.  
  
"I have no waist my beautiful is gone."  
  
Her body was then racked in sobs once more. Kenshin then reached over and pulled Kaoru into his lap. He then slowly slid his hand underneath of her robes and placed his hand on her waist. Kenshin then spoke softly to Kaoru.  
  
"You still have a waist Miss Kaoru. That you do. It's just a little bit thicker is all."  
  
Kaoru gasped and looked up at Kenshin in horror.  
  
"I knew it I'm starting to get fat."  
  
Kenshin reached a gentle hand up and lifted Kaoru's face so he then could look into her tear-streaked eyes. He then gave her his Rurouni smile.  
  
"I never said you were getting fat Miss Karou. That I did not, indeed I didn't."  
  
He then wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Your waist is a little thicker and shows a little that it does."  
  
Kaoru blinked at Kenshin a few times. She then started to speak to him.  
  
"Kens..?"  
  
Kenshin held a finger to Kaoru's lips quieting her.  
  
"However, Miss Kaoru I believe you are carrying a child in your womb. That you are indeed."  
  
Kaoru sighed as she rested her head against Kenshin's chest.  
  
"Kenshin, I know that already. But Megumi said I wouldn't started showing until another week or so."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her again.  
  
"It really isn't that noticeable now that I think able it."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin then raise the shirt of her sleeping robe to expose Kaoru's slightly thicker waist. However there was a small bulge that was indeed noticeable up close. Kenshin then lightly stoked Kaoru's stomach.  
  
"Perhaps, Kaoru you are much different then most woman?"  
  
He then leaned over to kiss the center of Kaoru's waist. Causing Kaoru to giggle softly.  
  
Kenshin's amethyst eyes shone with a deep love for Kaoru.  
  
"I will love you no matter what Kaoru. That I will indeed."  
  
Kenshin placed one more kiss to Kaoru's waist. Before he brought his lips to her's.  
  
(A/N: All finished with this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Read and Review Thanks. Ciao. ^-^ ) 


	5. A Sigh, and A Back Rub

Quick A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post any stories until next week sometime, but I decided to give you guys an early Christmas present. So Merry Christmas! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 5: A Sigh, and A Back Rub  
By InuShemeeko  
  
(A/N: Karou is now four months pregnant, She will be showing a lot more. During weeks 13-15 they were getting ready for the wedding and then having the wedding. I have some flashbacks. Just thought you would like to know.)  
  
Kaoru was now in the first week of her fourth month. There was no doubting now that she was expecting. Kaoru could not help but smile, as of two weeks ago she was now Mrs. Karou Himura. The wedding had been small, in which only their close friends came. Yahiko, Sanosuke, Miss Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame & Suzume had been there. Followed by Tae and Tsumbame, even Misao had shown up. Karou sighed as she recalled those two words Kenshin had spoken to her.  
  
`Flashback`  
  
"Kenshin Himura, will you honor and keep Kaoru for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I will, that I will."  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, will you honor and keep Kenshin for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Kaoru sighed lightly as she remembered the sweetness of Kenshin kiss. She was sure that this was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Kaoru's eyes then lowered to glance at her bulging stomach. So much had changed in her life, however she still held a fear inside of her heart.  
  
'Will I really be a good mother? Am I taking good care of this baby as it grows inside of me?'  
  
Karou was brought out of her thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her expanding waist.  
  
"Miss Karou, you seem deep in thought that you do. Could there be anything by chance bothering you?"  
  
Kaoru didn't answer him right away.  
  
'I don't believe it he just called me Miss Kaoru.'  
  
Kenshin then thought about what he had just said.  
  
"Ops, I believe I called you Miss Kaoru once again this week. Sorry about that Kaoru, it would appear that old habits are truly difficult to break. Indeed they are."  
  
Kaoru then once again found her voice. She then smiled lightly at Kenshin.  
  
"That's alright Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin blinked a few times as he stared at Kaoru. She really was deep in thought. Normally she would have hit him for calling her Miss Kaoru now.  
  
"Kaoru something seems to be troubling you. That it does."  
  
Kaoru waved her hand at Kenshin.  
  
"It's nothing really, it's just..it's just I'm worried about what kind of a mother I 'm going to be."  
  
Kenshin gently reached down and placed a hand under Kaoru's chin. Bringing her eyes up to meet his. He then smiled gently at her.  
  
"I believe you will be a wonderful mother that indeed you will Mi.. Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin then smiled sheepishly over at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru only smiled back at him. However, Kenshin could see the worry that was laced within her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, if it will help you; I will tell you the truth. I too worry, however my worry is of what kind of father I will be to our child. That I do."  
  
Kaoru couldn't help the tears that slid from the corners of her eyes. As her flung herself into Kenshin's arms.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin. You're going to be a wonderful father. I am sure this child will enjoy every minute that it spends with you."  
  
Kenshin's words were just whispers in the wind, but Kaoru heard them.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru."  
  
"I believe that it is my turn to ease the worry that I can see in your eyes. Indeed it is."  
  
Kenshin then gently pulled a little bit away from Kaoru to look into her deep sapphire eyes. Right before lowering his lips to her's, taking her into a passion fill kiss. As he lengthened the kiss he felt Kaoru wince and place a hand to the side of her abdomen. Kenshin's eyes widened as he pulled gently out of the kiss.  
  
"Kaoru what is it? Is it the baby? What has caused the pain that I see in your eyes now?"  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly as she looked at Kenshin.  
  
"I'm alright Kenshin. I just think I pulled a muscle when I leaned forward. Megumi had said earlier that, that would happen."  
  
"I would still feel better Kaoru if I took you to our room so then you could rest, while I go and get Miss Megumi. I would feel better if Megumi took a look at you that I would."  
  
Kaoru sighed as Kenshin worked on trying to lift her into his arms. Which was turning out to be a lot harder then Kenshin thought it would. In truth Kenshin knew that it all had to be baby. After trying a few more times Kenshin held a pregnant Kaoru within his arms. Kenshin weaved back and froth a few times trying to get his balance. He truly did not wish to drop Miss Kaoru for fearing that it would most defiantly harm the unborn child she carried.  
  
Once Kenshin was sure that he had adjusted to his new weight. He glanced down at Kaoru. She now had her left cheek resting against his chest. Upon reaching the bedroom Kenshin used a socked foot to slide the door open. Kaoru blinked once when she noticed the futon already rolled out on the floor.  
  
"That's weird I could have sworn I folded that up and put it away this morning."  
  
"That you did Kaoru. I had other plans for us tonight seeing that we are alone. However, I believe that the baby as made plans of it own that it has."  
  
Kenshin said giving Kaoru one of his Rurouni smiles.  
  
Kaoru stifles a yawn as Kenshin laid her down onto the futon.  
  
"Gomen (sorry) Kenshin I didn't realize how tired I really was until a little while ago."  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"It's ok Kaoru, you do not have to apologize for being tired that you do not."  
  
*******************************************  
  
An hour later Megumi stepped out of Kenshin and Kaoru's bedroom. Megumi smiled as she looked up at Kenshin and saw the worried look that was plastered upon his face.  
  
Kaoru is fine Sir Ken."  
  
"What about the baby Miss Megumi?"  
  
She continued to smile as she looked at Kenshin.  
  
"The baby is fine as well. It is growing surprising well. You are taking very good care of them Sir Ken. Now stop worrying yourself to death. That's a doctor's order."  
  
Kenshin smiled lightly over at Megumi.  
  
"Alright Miss Megumi, I will, that I will."  
  
Sanosuke pushed himself away from the dojo walls.  
  
"Well, fox lady if you're finished here? I guess I'll walk you home."  
  
Megumi smiled at Sanosuke. Kenshin then remember Yahiko.  
  
"Sano. Have you seen Yahiko?"  
  
Sanosuke turned and smirked at Kenshin.  
  
"Oh yeah, the kids stay at my row house for the night. He said he wanted to give you and Kaoru some time to yourselves."  
  
He then turned leaving Kenshin standing in the night. Once Sanosuke and Megumi were no long in sight. Kenshin turned and head inside the dojo. He then made his way to his and Kaoru's room. Kaoru's back was to Kenshin as he knelt down behind her. Kenshin then placed his hands at the center of Kaoru's back, rubbing it in a circular motion. Karou moaned in her sleep.  
  
"Oh, Ken..shin that feels wonderful."  
  
Kenshin smiled at the pleasure he was giving Kaoru even though she was a sleep. Maybe tonight wasn't a waste after all. He then pulled Kaoru's sleeping entire up away from her swelling abdomen, Kenshin then placed his lips gently against the skin of Kaoru belly. Kenshin then whispered to the child nestled within Kaoru's womb.  
  
"Sleep well little one."  
  
Kenshin then placed his head lightly against the swell of Kaoru's abdomen. He smiled gently as he though he could hear the faint beat of the child's heart. All was well in his world. However, Kenshin worried over how Kaoru would handle the stress of the pregnancy, as she got farther along in it. Megumi had assured him that Kaoru would do fine. Kenshin on the other hand just couldn't help but worry.  
  
He had never had a small child in his life to worry about and now he did. Kaoru meant everything to him. She had never pushed him about his past, but let him tell her when he felt the time was right. Kenshin just couldn't lose them, losing the child would be one thing. However, if something was to happen to Kaoru, Kenshin was unsure if he could go on without her.  
  
Kenshin shook those thought from his mind. His amethyst eyes then glanced back up at Kaoru's sleeping form. He then scooted closer to Kaoru and reached over to place a protective hand over the child resting save inside of Kaoru's womb. Kenshin then sighed as he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(A/N: All right, I know it has been a while. Gomen, but I have been very busy with school, along with updating my other stories. Hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 6 is called A Small Kick, and A Oro. Oh and A big THANK You goes out to: kari ishimata, Koishii Sweet, fictionfreak112, slayer chik, Aryanne, Zimmy, .:Shannon:., Kaoru-dono, jess, Valese, and cryingdemon. I hope I didn't forget someone Gomen if I did. Your Reviews are what makes me want to write. Ciao InuShemeeko.) 


	6. Getting One's Balance, Danger Is Near

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Kenshin.  
  
(A/N: A big thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review. Oh I decided to change the title of this chapter. So Ch. 7 will be called A Small Kick and an Oro. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter Kaoru is now in her fifth month.)  
  
Chapter 6: Getting One's Balance, Danger Is Near  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly as she watched Yahiko and Kenshin spar with bokkens. She then giggled to herself it had taken Yahiko all morning to talk Kenshin into training with him. Kenshin only agreed because of how heavy with child Kaoru was becoming. Kaoru on the other hand wasn't happy with the weight she was starting to gain. Megumi had quickly told her that it was normal for her to be gaining weight the way she was and not to worry.  
  
"Ha I bet Megumi only said that because she was lying to me. Why that fox grrrrr, wait till I get my hands on her."  
  
At the sound of Karou growling at something Kenshin turned to look at her.  
  
"Did you say something Karou?"  
  
Karou smiled sweetly back at Kenshin.  
  
"Oh no I'm fine Kenshin just thinking out loud I guess."  
  
Karou's sapphire eyes widened as she reached a hand out toward Kenshin. Her warning however came to late for the poor Rurouni.  
  
"Kenshin look ou...t!"  
  
Yahiko's bokken came down hard on Kenshin's face, as he had started to turn back to his sparing.  
  
"Oro." @-@  
  
Karou gasped as she slowly made her way to Kenshin. Getting on her knees the best she could Karou cradled the unconscious Kenshin head in her hands.  
  
"Oh Kenshin are you all right? Say something please."  
  
Karou bit her lip as her felt the tears start to sting at her eyes. Yahiko winced at the sound of the first sob flooded out from her throat.  
  
"Karou I'm really sorry. I didn't really think that I would hit Kenshin so hard. Aw come one Karou don't cry."  
  
Karou shook her head at Yahiko.  
  
"No, Yahiko I know you didn't mean it. It was an accident that all."  
  
Karou's worried sapphire eyes quickly back to her unconscious Kenshin. A moan and then a groan was then heard from Kenshin as he sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh...it would seem that you truly are stronger Yahiko, that you are indeed."  
  
Yahiko tried not to blush at the comment Kenshin had just given him.  
  
"Gee Kenshin do you really think so?"  
  
Kenshin smiled over at Yahiko as he answered him.  
  
"I do indeed that I do."  
  
Yahiko returned Kenshin's smile.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin. Hey Kaoru I'm going to go to the Akabeko. Do you want me to bring something back with me?"  
  
"Sure Yahiko how about some beef pot stew and some miso?"  
  
"You got it Kaoru see you to later."  
  
With that said Yahiko took off toward the Akabeko. Leaving Kenshin and Karou behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaoru giggled as looked over at Kenshin who was still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yahiko really put a knot on your head."  
  
Kenshin raised a hand to touch his head. He winced suddenly when his finger found it. Kenshin then smiled.  
  
"Ouch. That he did indeed."  
  
Karou struggled to get to her feet. Once she had she seemed to lose her balance. Luckily with Kenshin's speed he caught her before she could fall.  
  
"Miss...Kaoru are you all right?"  
  
Karou smiled up at him gently.  
  
"I'm fine Kenshin I just lost my balance there for a minute that's all."  
  
Kenshin then remembered something that Miss Megumi had said earlier on.  
  
"I believe Miss Megumi said that you would start finding it hard to get your balance that she did indeed."  
  
Karou only nodded as she slowly made her way back inside.  
  
"Mhmmm, I think you're right Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin smiled at Karou giving her his warm Rurouni smile. His smiled faded as a shadow cast itself over them. Kenshin got a bad feeling about as he slowly turned to see who had created the shadow. His eyes widened as he stared at the form in front of him.  
  
"Cho? What are you doing here?"  
  
The man just smirked.  
  
"Why lookie here, it looks like I've found my dear friend the Battousai at last. You know you're a pretty hard guy to find."  
  
Cho's eyes soon fell on Karou.  
  
"Well if I didn't know better I'd say you and the raccoon girl have been busy. Wonder who the kid'll take after? Oh, that's not why I'm here so I'll just get down to it."  
  
That's went Kenshin felt Karou's fingers dig into his hand. He then slowly looked up at Karou.  
  
"Karou are you all right?  
  
However the look on Karou's face wasn't the one he had been expecting to find. She looked as if she was going to blow her top.  
  
"Oro? Karou you're...you're not in pain are you?"  
  
Kenshin took a step back as a growl escaped from within Karou.  
  
"What did he just call me?"  
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, as he tried to calm Karou down.  
  
"Now, now Karou I'm sure Cho was only joking. Isn't that right."  
  
A fuming Karou pulled along frantic Kenshin as he tried to hold her back.  
  
"You should be thinking of the baby that you should, Miss Karou."  
  
Kenshin laughed lightly as he looked at the bruised and battered Cho.  
  
"Karou's mood swings are very dangerous indeed the are."  
  
Kenshin then whispered.  
  
"However, it's been rather difficult to tell the difference between her mood swings and Karou being herself."  
  
Before Kenshin knew it he was sporting third knots on the top of his head.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt what did I do?"  
  
Karou took a deep breath as she pointed to his knots.  
  
That's one is for calling me Miss twice today, and this one is for you making me out to be some kind of witch. That last one is for making funny of my mood swings."  
  
It was then that he saw the tears shining with in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Kenshin I'm so sorry. I hit you, I...I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Kenshin just smiled down at his wife.  
  
"That's alright indeed it."  
  
He then looked over at Cho and then back to Karou.  
  
"Shall we all go inside now? I believe Cho has come to discuss important matters with us."  
  
Karou nodded and headed inside followed by Cho and then Kenshin.  
  
'What matters of importance could he possible need to talk to me about. I will not put Karou or our child in danger. However, I can not throw my own life away either.'  
  
( A/N: Yay! I updated.  
  
Oh and Karou is in between 21 and 23 weeks which means she five months pregnant. Enjoy. Yes I'm spicing thing up a little all humor and Romance was getting to me. So stick with me to see what happens next. Oh sorry about the grammar mistakes I know they are there.  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko) 


End file.
